Secrets
by PianoHands121
Summary: One hunting trip changes everything for Arthur and his faithful manservant when Merlin's magic is revealed, but just how many of these painful secrets lie between them? Slash! Arthur/Merlin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is going to be about 10-15 chapters long. The chapters are short so I'll make sure to update once a week. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter One

Merlin cursed slightly under his breath, lengthening his strides in a futile attempt to get to his master's chamber sooner. The balanced tray with Arthur's breakfast spread on it tipped precariously but mercifully righted itself, making him exhale in relief right before he crashed into a tall, hard, and moving wall.

Merlin watched helplessly as cranberry tart splattered all over Arthur's fresh tunic, some even reaching his chin.

"Dammit, _Mer_lin. I was already running late," He sighed exasperatedly and pulled Merlin into the room.

Merlin watched Arthur out of the corner of his eye as he set the mostly full tray on the table. Arthur pulled the soiled garment up and over his head before tossing it carelessly to the side. Merlin blushed and looked away, surprised at his reaction. He shook himself; he had seen Arthur shirtless many times after all. He kept his eyes down and made his way to the door, running a list of ingredients he needed to get to Gaius through his head.

"Wait just a moment, Merlin." Merlin breathed out shakily, his heart beating in his chest entirely too fast. He turned and watched as Arthur began to unlace his britches. Merlin stared at his fingers before darting his eyes back up to his face as Arthur began speaking. He stopped and a pink tongue slipped out and caught some purple sweet on his chin before wetting his-

Merlin ran out the door, his chest heaving and cheeks flushed.

That night, he tossed and turned in his small bed with dreams of soft red lips and a wet pink tongue.

**A/N: Okay so I hope you liked it! Reviews are amazing to recieve, and make me tempted to post faster! I'll give all reviewers a teaser to the next chapter! Thanks! ~PH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second part! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

The next morning Merlin arrived at Arthur's chambers perfectly on time and entered the dark room quietly. He could see Arthur's body sprawled in the bed, and his light breathing filled the room.

Merlin had set the tray down and started on drawing a bath when Arthur began to stir.

"Merlin, what are you doing so...on time?" Merlin could hear the smirk in the Prince's voice, which, he noticed was pleasantly husky from sleep...

Merlin pulled himself from his thoughts and felt the water, pleased with its temperature.

"Just shut up you great prat and get into your bath," he responded, getting up from his knees and fetching a towel. When he returned Arthur was sinking into the water, all broad, tan, shoulders and a mop of golden bed head. He set the towel on a chair behind Arthur and turned to leave.

"No, stay for a moment, Merlin, I want to speak with you about the plans for today."

Merlin swallowed against the knot in his throat and reluctantly turned toward his master, trying to keep his eyes from wandering.

"Sire?" He asked, his voice higher pitched than usual.

"Don't be such a girl and come over here, Merlin." Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes. Merlin walked toward the oversized tub like a man to his death sentence. Arthur ran his hands over his face and hair, water droplets dripping down his long aquiline nose and over his wide, wet lips. Merlin stared as those strong hands rubbed carelessly over the tanned chest and down, down...

"Merlin! Are you even listening to me?" A sharp voice broke Merlin's gaze, and he met blazing blue eyes.

"Er, what was that?" He questioned sheepishly, trying in vain to keep a blush from his cheeks. Arthur was silent a moment before clearing his throat.

"We are to go hunting today," He said shortly before coating his hands with soap and scrubbing his locks furiously.

"Why?"

"Because I want to, thats why, _Mer_lin." He huffed before dunking under the water.

"Fine, how many horses shall I prepare?" Merlin asked while grumbling inwardly. Arthur hesitated a moment, wiping excess water from his eyes.

"Two."

"Two?"

"Yes, two, you fool. We are going alone." And with that he stepped unashamedly out of the tub and grabbed the towel. Merlin's mouth grew dry.

"We'll be camping as well, so pack the tent. We leave in an hour."

**A/N: So, like last time, everyone who reviews gets a teaser of the next chapter! ~PH**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guise, here's the third part! Enjoy.**

"Stupid, arrogant, stuck up," Merlin grumbled an hour later as he lugged Arthur's bow and the packed tent and supplies behind him to the stables.

"Merlin!" A familiar, friendly voice called out. Merlin set the luggage beside the readied horses and greeted the man with a smile.

"Hello, Gwaine."

"Another hunting trip?" Gwaine asked as he looked at the enormous bags and Merlin appraisingly. Merlin nodded and smiled back. Gwaine was one of the only knights that treated Melin kindly. Well, at least kinder than Arthur, he thought bitterly.

"Well, your presence will be missed on the practice field," Gwaine said jokingly, looking at Merlin strangely and drawing closer. Merlin rolled his eyes and laughed lightly.

"Oh, yes, me being a practice dummy for Arthur?"

"No," Gwaine said quietly. "For inspiration," Merlin's heart pounded and his eyes grew wide at Gwaine's sudden change of tone. He opened his mouth to question his meaning when a low voice spoke.

"Gwaine. Isn't there somewhere you should be off to?" Arthur said in an eery, cold voice behind Merlin. Before Merlin could turn around, Gwaine was nodding and waving his hand in farewell before dissapearing behind the corner.

"Are we set?" Arthur asked, slinging his bow over his shoulder. Merlin nodded dumbly and Arthur swung up on the horse. "Let's go."

**A/N: Hmm, I wonder what is going to happen on this hunting trip...and why Arthur wants Merlin all to himself...**

**~PH**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! But I'm on Spring Break, so I'll hopefully have some time to write! Look for a new chapter on Free Love soon! Thanks!**

Chapter Four

Merlin was bone tired, and eyed the setting sun with a hopeful eye. They had hunted in the woods all day, with Arthur sucessfully shooting down six quails and a buck. Merlin, of course, was the one to skin and pluck them all, and his fingers ached. They were quite high in the mountains by then, the swirling clouds promising a storm. The icy wind blew fiercer now that the sun was finally setting, making Merlin shiver and wrap his threadbare cloak around him tighter. His patience wore thinner the colder it became, and just as he was about to bark something to Arthur about his getting hypothermia, Arthur pointed towards a hollow close to the mountain about a quarter of a league away. Merlin nodded back, teeth chattering.

As they came alongside the small cave, Arthur turned toward Merlin. His face was half obscured by the rain coming down on them, but Merlin could plainly see the smirk on his lips and the gleam in his eye. His words were drowned out by the wind, and as Merlin shouted back, a crack of lightning made Arthur's horse jump and unseat him. Merlin heard him curse and then yelp with pain, grabbing his left shoulder. Merlin dropped the reins to dismount when a large rock slid from its hold on the cliff about twenty feet above Arthur and fell, taking others with it. Merlin watched the rockslide with horror before looking over to Arthur who turned to him with pain and fear in his wide eyes. The moment seemed to last forever, but Merlin's choice had already been made. It always had been. He clenched his eyes shut, unable to look at the man he loved anymore.

_I'm sorry, Arthur. _

**A/N: So... what do you guys think? Should Merlin let what happens happens or should he save Arthur? And how will Arthur react to Merlin having magic if he does save him, hmm...? Let me know!**

**~PH**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait you guys! But here you go!**

Chapter Five

The rocks froze about five feet above Arthur before exploding into tiny harmless fragments. Arthur was still staring at Merlin as he ran to him and kneeled. He reached out a hand when Arthur unfroze and punched him in the gut, making his world spin and eyes water. Merlin doubled over and took heaving breaths. The unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn reached him and Merlin slowly looked up. Arthur was standing, his left side slouched and arm dangling.

"You're...a _sorcerer_." Arthur spat, chest rising and falling with his harsh breaths. Merlin winced, more from the stinging tone than the sharp point of the sword under his chin.

"Arthur..."

"_Don't_ call me that." Arthur shouted, digging tip into the soft part of his throat more. Merlin flinched and sat down on his knees further, the cold seeping into his wet clothes, his cloak having been discarded in running over to Arthur.

"All along. And to think I trusted you," Arthur laughed coldly. "To think I..." He stopped and turned hard eyes to him.

"Leave now, or I'll kill you."

Merlin's breath caught and tears burned in his eyes. He nodded slowly and rose to his feet. He was numb, so when Arthur stood back to allow him to grab his supplies Merlin simply walked past them.

"You..." Arthur started and Merlin turned around.

_He's so beautiful_. Merlin smiled then, and whispered a silent, final farewell.

**A/N: *hides behind unmade bed* Sorry! I know, but would it be one of my stories if it didn't have a buttload of angst? Should Arthur go after him, or let the fates take care of things? Review!**


End file.
